


What Happened?

by ToxicRadiation



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cats, Gen, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicRadiation/pseuds/ToxicRadiation
Summary: Laxus reluctantly uses his magic in a last ditch effort to save Sting.





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> If people like it, I'll continue it. I'm not sure I like the OC, so should I continue...I'll probably get rid of her or re-write it without her. Basically I'm curious what people think of this kind of beginning.

“Zap him,” Arianna ordered. She was kneeling down next to the unconscious Sting. 

Laxus’s eyes widened and he took a small step forwards. “Are you sure about that?” he asked.

“Of course, I wouldn’t ask you to otherwise. About 15 volts,” she responded bringing an ear down to Sting’s chest. She looked up at Laxus from that position and glared at him.

“I don’t think it’s such a good idea,” Laxus said as he kneeled down next to Arianna.

“Well if you don’t do it, he dies. If you try it, there is a small chance you could save him,” Arianna said now sitting up and still glaring at Laxus. “However, death quickly becomes permanent, so if you’re going to try to help him...do it  _ now _ ,” she added.

Laxus shrugged off her glare and turned to look at Sting’s cat. The little guy was sitting next to Sting and blubbering, “S-Sting...nooo…”

Laxus sighed and ordered, “Everyone away from him.”

Arianna nodded and scooped up Lector. She took three large steps away from Sting. 

Lector reached out towards his fallen partner and cried out, “Sting!”

“Hush, Lector. Laxus and I will fix this,” Arianna whispered to him.

“...N-No...You-you can’t. Don’t l-lie to me!” Lector said bursting into tears again and plunging his face into Arianna’s chest. She just held him and watched Laxus.

Laxus took a deep breath, closed his eyes and outstretched one hand. His electricity slowly curved down the sleeve of his coat and then picked up speed at his wrist. Laxus opened his eyes and gave a small shout as the current leaped from his fingertips and burrowed into Sting’s chest.

The moment the pulse hit his chest, Sting’s eyes flew open, he sat up and began gasping.


End file.
